I Wish You The Best
by thelilacfield
Summary: In which Finn has the worst timing, Rachel is publicly humiliated through a kickass song and Brittany explains the merits of dolphin kisses. - Klaine, for Middy.


For my pal Middy (**stars fall after midnight**) who is too awesome and fangirls Klaine and Darren Criss with me :D

* * *

><p><span>I Wish You The Best<span>

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish the best with a_

_Forget you_

**~Forget You; Cee Lo Green~**

"You look happy," Mercedes said, sliding into the booth beside Kurt and passing him his coffee.

"I sincerely hope that was sarcastic because I'm really not happy right now," Kurt said moodily, contemplating the steaming cup without actually touching it.

"Would this have to do with Blaine spending that whole night at Rachel's sucking her face?" Mercedes asked, snapping the lid from her cup and blowing on her coffee. She'd learnt a long time ago that drinking the coffee without cooling it down first was not a good idea if she didn't want to end up talking oddly for four days because of a burnt tongue.

"No," Kurt immediately responded. As Mercedes raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, he backtracked faster than you could say _teenage dream_. "Yes…it's complicated."

"The way I see it, it really isn't," Mercedes said, taking a sip of coffee and taking a bite of her gingerbread slice. "You like Blaine, you didn't like that he kissed Rachel, you didn't like that he enjoyed it and you really hate to think that he might be bi."

"Bisexual is just a word that guys in high school use so they can hold hands with girls and feel normal for once," Kurt hissed in annoyance.

"Whoa, Kurt, I didn't think you'd get down on anyone for being different," Mercedes said, "but I'll put it down to the fact that you're hopelessly infatuated with Blaine. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Kurt almost wailed. Mercedes ducked her head as the entire café looked round at them. Damn, why did she always make friends with people obsessed with dramatics?

"Well, we're Glee kids," Mercedes said easily. "So what do we do when we have feelings we can't explain?" Kurt just stared at her. "We sing about it. And I have the perfect song for you. You are going to tell Rachel exactly what you think of her. And you are going to do it in the McKinley parking lot where everyone can see you."

"Alright, I'm going to give Rachel a taste of Mr. Kurt Hummel when she steals his man," Kurt said with a grin.

The next day, the bell rang to let the students finally escape the dismal classrooms and flood out into the parking lot, running to their cars as they realized rain was pouring down. Rachel walked out of the school loudly telling Tina of her and Blaine's date plans for the evening.

"You ready?" Mercedes asked, turning to Kurt who was contemplating the weather with a look of disgust.

"I hope so," he said. Mercedes just grinned at him, opened the door and shoved him out before texting Santana to start the music. Of course the Latina was in on their plan. The moment she found out Mercedes' plan had to do with getting revenge on Rachel, she was immediately interested.

Everyone looked around when the music began pounding out of the speakers Santana had set up, people smiling despite the weather as they recognised the song. Tina and Brittany, who had also obviously heard of the plan, were gleefully dancing while Rachel turned in shock to see Kurt. Santana, who had joined Mercedes in her car, was laughing almost hysterically at the expression on the tiny diva's face. Mercedes watched to keep lookout for signs of Santana not breathing and grinned as Kurt started singing, his voice booming out across the school, backed up by Tina and Brittany.

"_I see you drivin' round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_And I'm like, forget you _

_And forget him too_

"_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some ssh_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you."_

Mike and Artie were grinning and Mike had started to dance, attracting plenty of female attention with his moves. Rachel's face was the very definition of hilarious and Mercedes pulled out her phone and snapped a photo to fix the moment in her memory forever. Kurt was now walking around Rachel with a grin on his face and Santana was still laughing.

"_And, yeah, I'm sorry, can't afford a Ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more an Atari_

_Mm, but the way you play your game ain't fair_

"_I pity the fool that falls in love with you, oh_

_Well, ooh, I got some news for you, oh_

_Yeah, go run and tell your little girlfriend_

"_I see you drivin' round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_And I'm like, forget you _

_And forget him too_

"_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some ssh_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you."_

Seriously worried for Santana's health as the Latina lay with her head on the dashboard weak from laughing, Mercedes opened the door and burst out into the rain to sing with Kurt, leaving Rachel in no doubt whose plan it had been.

"_Now baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad_

_I tried to tell my mama but she told me this is one for you dad_

_And I was like why, why, why baby_

_I love you, I still love you."_

The entirety of New Directions joined in with Kurt for the final chorus, leaving Rachel to glare around at them all and spectators to laugh at her misfortune. As far as the many people at the school who found her annoying were concerned, watching her be publicly humiliated through a kick-ass song was better than a slushie facial any day.

"_I see you drivin' round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_And I'm like, forget you _

_And forget him too_

"_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some ssh_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you."_

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" Santana said, still breathing hard from her laughing fit. "You just got owned, Berry!"

"Mercedes, that wasn't funny!" Rachel yelped. "You really think publicly humiliating me through song is going to change the way Blaine and I feel about each other?"

"No, but being sober will," Kurt observed. Everyone laughed and Puck and Sam slapped him on the back.

"_Nice_ one, Kurt!" Mike exclaimed. "You got burned, Rach." Rachel stamped her foot in annoyance and staged one of her famous storm-outs, not that it distracted any of them from celebrating.

"Well, I seem to have stumbled on something very interesting," someone said from behind the celebrating friends. Kurt turned to see a very familiar face.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed. Santana and Mercedes exchanged a look. They hadn't counted on the guy Kurt was singing about turning up right where he would be singing. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see where you went with Mercedes," Blaine explained. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" everyone immediately said. Puck even let out an innocent whistle. Blaine gave them a suspicious look, but seemed on the verge of letting it go when Rachel rushed up.

"I have just been publicly humiliated!" she proclaimed, grabbing Blaine's arm.

"Nothing new," Santana muttered.

"Kurt deliberately sang a song intended to embarrass me and, what's worse, Mercedes, who I believed was my friend, planned it," Rachel explained.

"What was the song?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt blushed and refused to meet his eyes.

"Forget You," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Blaine's jaw dropped momentarily but he got over the shock.

"I'll call you," he said to Kurt, then, to Rachel, "Our date's cancelled, I've got things I need to take care of."

"Come on," Mercedes said, nudging the speechless, paralysed Kurt. "I'll give you a ride home."

Brittany caught Kurt as he was following Mercedes to her car. "You kicked ass with that song," she said. "It was hot. If you ever decide you're not capital **G** gay, call me."

Mercedes started her car and she backed out of the parking lot without a word. They were driving along when Kurt burst into tears. "Aw, come on, Kurt, don't cry," Mercedes said softly, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," Kurt sobbed. "Blaine won't ever like me now."

"Kurt Hummel, shut up right now or so help me I will stop this car and kick your ass out into the rain," Mercedes threatened. "Now listen to me. Blaine likes you. I can tell, Santana can tell, even _Finn_ can tell. Rachel can tell too, she just doesn't want to admit it. She knows exactly how you two feel, she just wants an experience for her song writing. Not only did you tell Rachel not to mess with your boy, I'm pretty sure Blaine was hiding out listening the whole time you were singing and that boy can read between the lines of a Cee Lo song."

"So what are you saying?" Kurt asked, drying his tears. Mercedes rolled her eyes and braked sharply.

"Get your ass outta my car and go call your boy," she commanded. "As Santana would say, it's time to get your sweet man kisses on." Kurt smiled and hugged his friend.

"Love you, 'Cedes," he said before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling Blaine's number. He didn't even need to check, that number was engraved on his heart.

"Hey it's Blaine, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"It's me, Kurt," Kurt said into his phone. "Please call me, Blaine, or come over. I need to talk to you."

It didn't take long for Katy Perry to start singing _Teenage Dream_. Kurt snatched his phone up immediately and a smile spread across his face as the name **BLAINE **flashed up on the screen.

"Hey."

"I'm sitting outside in my car. Can I come in or will I face the Spanish Inquisition from your dad?"

"No, he's working, and Carole's taken Finn out for some mother-son bonding time. I'm all alone."

"Great…I mean, I'll be right there." Blaine hung up and Kurt hurriedly whirled around his room, straightening a couple of photo frames and checking his hair in the mirror before running downstairs to make coffee and find the biscuits.

Blaine walked into the house with his hair plastered to his head by the downpour and took off his sodden blazer. It took a lot of self-control on Kurt's part not to run away or burst into tears.

"Let me be the first to say, you sounded amazing earlier," Blaine said.

"You're not the first," Kurt told him, unable to even look at him, instead choosing to put the biscuits into a geometric pattern. "Brittany already told me I kicked ass and it was hot."

"Brittany's very correct," Blaine said. "I mean, you kicked ass, not that it was hot. I mean, I'm sure someone else would think it was hot but I don't…dammit!"

"Blaine, slow down and stop voicing aloud your internal monologue," Kurt said. "What did you come over for?"

"You called and said we needed to talk," Blaine said. "So I have to ask: why did you sing that particular song?"

"I had to get the message of the song across to Rachel," Kurt somehow found the courage to say.

"You do know the message of the song is that you're basically saying fuck you to Rachel for being with the guy you like?" Blaine asked. "So, what, you're angry with me for kissing her, even though I was drunk?"

"No!" Kurt shouted, getting annoyed. What right did Blaine have to speak to him like that? "I'm angry with her for pursuing a relationship with you when she knows how I feel. Actually, I'm angry with you for just encouraging her in this stupid charade when _you_ know how I feel!"

"Kurt, you told me you liked me and yet you haven't done a single thing since then!" Blaine exclaimed. "You haven't mentioned the thought of a relationship or even flirted with me like you did when you first started at Dalton. I don't know what it is, Kurt, but you don't seem to like that I'm dating Rachel."

"Of course I don't like that you're dating Rachel!" Kurt shouted. "I'm in love with you, Blaine!"

A silence fell between them, no sound heard but for the faint whistle of the kettle as the water was brought to a boil, a car backfiring outside and the strangled yelp of a scared cat.

"What did you just say?" Blaine asked. Kurt stared down at the reflective dome of the kettle, holding back tears pricking his eyes.

"I s-said I don't like that you're dating Rachel," he said, not turning, for any sight of Blaine would no doubt send him over the edge.

"No, you said that you're in love with me," Blaine disagreed. Kurt heard footsteps and felt, rather than saw, Blaine move to stand behind him.

"No I didn't," he countered. Blaine chuckled and Kurt had to fight a shiver when his fellow Warbler took his hand.

"You are the worst liar in the world, Kurt Hummel," he said. "Anyone could read you like a book."

"Blaine, if you're just going to insult me and totally ignore my big confession you might as well get out," Kurt said. "If I'm going to try and get you to like me I need you out before I start crying."

"Whoa, Kurt, don't cry," Blaine said. "Hey, it's alright. I'm glad you told me, it's just what I needed to hear. Kurt, thank you and I have to say…take what you said and switch the names around. I'm in love with you."

As Kurt turned to face Blaine, the sound of a car engine stopping came from outside and Finn burst through the door. "Hey, you two, what's up?" he asked, bounding over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"He always had the worst timing," Kurt muttered before smiling at his stepbrother and saying, "Finn, this is Blaine, Blaine, my stepbrother Finn. I think you met at the party, but maybe you were already too drunk to remember, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you sober, Blaine," Finn said. "You're dating my ex."

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and said, "Not any more. I'm going to break up with Rachel."

"What, really, why?" Finn asked. "You should know that she doesn't take kindly to guys dumping her. She gets a bit…crazy."

"Well, I was questioning my sexuality, but now I've realized that I'm one hundred percent gay," Blaine explained casually. Finn choked on the bite of bread he had just snatched and Kurt fought laughter as he poured coffee and handed Finn a mug.

"I was going to leave you two alone, but now I'm kinda wary of doing that," Finn said slowly, looking from Kurt to Blaine and back again.

"Well, the moment will work with an audience of one," Blaine murmured. Before either Kurt or Finn could ask what he was on about the Warbler had pulled Kurt close and kissed him.

If Santana had been there, she would have changed the definition of hilarious from Rachel's face when Kurt had started singing to her to Finn's reaction to the kiss. His jaw dropped along with his mug, which shattered as it hit the floor and sprayed scalding hot coffee all over him.

"Hey, hey Blaine, stop sticking your tongue down my brother's throat!" Finn shouted. "What in hell is this all about?"

"Well, Finn, simply put, we're in love," Blaine said. Finn bolted from the room as the pair started kissing again.

Once he was in his room, he turned his laptop on and navigated straight to Facebook before typing in something bound to shock and amaze everyone.

**Finn Hudson:** **Kurt Hummel **is downstairs with **Blaine Anderson**'s tongue down his throat!

Within seconds a flood of comments started to build up beneath the status.

**Lauren Zizes: **Pictures or it didn't happen!

**Puck Puckerman: **Pervert

**Lauren Zizes: **Am not!

**Puck Puckerman: **Are too! :P

**Mercedes Jones: **Wait, seriously? You tell Kurt to call me right now!

**Finn Hudson: **He's kinda busy having some guy's tongue down his throat.

**Brittany Pierce: **Yay, dolphin kisses!

**Artie Abrams: **Dolphin kisses?

**Santana Lopez: **Dolphins are just gay sharks, according to Britt

**Artie Abrams: **Oh, I get it

**Santana Lopez: **So that Blaine kid is definitely gay?

**Finn Hudson: **No shit Sherlock

**Santana Lopez: **Damn. Just when I was ready to convince him he wasn't.

**Rachel Berry: **I thought Blaine and I had a relationship!

**Finn Hudson: **Oh yeah, he said you and him were over, Rach. Something about him being 100% gay.

**Puck Puckerman: **BURN!

**Lauren Zizes: **OWNED!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Aw, how adorable.

**Rachel Berry: **Though I will be having a serious talk with Blaine, I'm happy for Kurt.

**Brittany Pierce: **After the Raine comes a Klainebow! :D

_(23 people like this)_

* * *

><p>You like? :D I've been watching season two again because, y'know, Klaine is too cute and Darren Criss is supermegafoxyawesomehot.<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


End file.
